


kiss me softly (softer than usual)

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rainy Days, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Rainy days- especially rainy days with the person you love most- can really be the best. Even if you do nothing productive and just cuddle.





	kiss me softly (softer than usual)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so hAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY BOY KIM MINSEOK i love you THE MOST... 
> 
> please be safe and happy and healthy this year! and work hard as always, but take care of yourself, love of my life!!!!! ♡ 
> 
> anyways enough of my rambling please enjoy this soft mess inspired by my undescribable love for minseok

The rain is pouring down outside their window. It's soft, softer than usual. It creates a soothing rhythm that sets the mood for the day, lets him settle back into the warm covers and soak in Jongdae's heat. With the gentle thrum of raindrops steadily falling all around them, he easily falls asleep again.

When he wakes up once more, the sun has appeared from behind the gray clouds. It shines on them through a gap in the curtains, warmly, softly- softer than usual. It illuminates little details in the bedroom, like the floating specks of dust, it creates valleys and mountains on the sheets, it catches on Jongdae's long lashes. Minseok smiles, kisses him gently on his cute nose, his pretty cheekbones, his lovable eyes, his adorable lips.

It's enough to wake him up- he opens his eyes slowly, and blinks groggily. He rubs his eyes and smiles up and Minseok. "Morning."

"Morning," he says, smiling even wider. "You're finally awake."

"What time is it?" Jongdae asks, yawning, and then rolling onto his back to stretch.

"Late enough." He sits up, makes to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and get up, but Jongdae's arms on his waist stop him. "Where're you going?" he whines.

"To make breakfast," Minseok says simply. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for your cuddles~" he teases. Minseok indulges him with a small laugh, and then rolls back into bed. "Fine, be that way. Don't blame me if you starve to death."

Jongdae smiles in a self-satisfied sort of way, and intertwines their fingers clumsily- their rings are somewhat in the way, making it a little uncomfortable. Minseok doesn't mind, not at all.

He turns around to face Jongdae. He's beautiful, alight with soft, golden sunlight- he's glowing. Minseok curls forward, burying his face in the crook of Jongdae's neck, tangling his legs with Jongdae's, pressing every inch of warm skin together. "Let's just take the day off," he offers.

"I have work today, Min," Jongdae chuckles. Minseok feels the deep vibrations in the other's chest.

"Call in sick."

"That's unlike you," he laughs, but reaches for his phone anyways. He checks the time, makes a little _tsk_. "I'm late anyways, so I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That logic makes absolutely no sense," Minseok says. "And anyways, why didn't you set an alarm or something?"

"Counting on my early bird to wake me up and make me coffee."

"Can't rely on me for everything." He shakes his head to emphasize his disappointment. Jongdae laughs, then groans. "Min," he whines, "shut up and let me make my call."

Minseok laughs at that- softly. Softer than usual. He shuts up.

-

It's raining again. Storming. But Minseok doesn't mind that, either. It makes for good background music. Jongdae whines about how it ruined their plans for a dinner date, but to him, it's still a perfect day. "It's fine, Dae, we can eat chicken nuggets and hot chocolate and watch a movie in a pillow fort. You know- rainy day things."

"I guess," Jongdae concedes. He still looks a little put out. Minseok pouts at him. "Fine," he gives in. "Jeez, hyung, you didn't have to do that, you know."

He smiles. Works everytime.

A gentle roll of thunder pushes them to work. Jongdae rummages in the deepest, darkest crevices of the freezer in search of chicken nuggets, and Minseok gathers pillows and blankets and builds their fort. He hears Jongdae grumbling from the kitchen, but he knows he doesn't mean it- it's just for show. By the time he's finished, there's a sizable pile of steaming nuggets on a big plate. "Choose a movie- I'll make the drinks," Minseok tells him, popping a nugget into his mouth.

"What do you want? Action? Horror? Something else?"

"Doesn't matter," he says. "Your pick."

And by the time two mugs of steaming hot chocolate has been set next to the nuggets, Jongdae's set up the iPad with the earphone splitter, has made himself comfortable in the fort. "Come on," he says, waving him over.

"Okay, okay, hold on," Minseok laughs, getting their dinner onto a tray. He carefully sets it down next to iPad, tucks himself into the fort, plugs the earphones in. "Ready whenever you are."

Jongdae presses play.

Minseok finds that he's so immersed in just being with his beloved that he pays absolutely no attention to the movie right in front of him.

-

If he thought that there was no way that the day could get any better, he was wrong.

Laying in bed with Jongdae after a long day of doing absolutely nothing? It's the best.

Their limbs are so tangled that it's hard to tell whose is whose. He feels one of his legs starting to grow numb, but with Jongdae's face buried in the crook of his neck, he doesn't mind. Not at all.

"You're not working tomorrow, right?"

"Of course not," Jongdae mumbles into his skin. "Are you?" he asks suspiciously.

"No, course not. It's the day when you're supposed to treat me and pay for everything, so why would I?"

"God, you're the worst, hyung," he whines, rolling away. "Or should I say, ahjussi."

"Hey!" Minseok says, lightly slapping Jongdae's shoulder. "I'm not _that_ old!"

"Mm, I don't know about that. You got excited when you found out Junmyeon got you furniture."

"That's 'cause it's a _nice_ piece of furniture."

Jongdae bursts into loud laughter. "Only old people care about furniture!"

"Twenty eight is not old!" Minseok says indignantly.

"Yeah, okay, whatever grandpa," Jongdae teases, shrieking when Minseok hits him again. "Okay, okay, you're not old. Yet."

Minseok huffs. Jongdae laughs, kisses him on the nose. It makes him pout even more. "Jeez, what are you, twelve? Act your age, hyung," Jongdae scolds, but kisses him on the lips anyways. It's a soft kiss. Softer than usual.

He doesn't say anything, only smiles. He doesn't need to say anything. Just squeezes Jongdae's hand so that the cool metal of his ring digs uncomfortably into his skin. But Minseok doesn't mind, not at all.

"Let's go out to that one fancy Chinese place. I know you really like their hotpot. And then we can get drinks or something just across the street."

"Sounds like a plan," Minseok smiles, pulling Jongdae even closer to him. Presses every inch of warm skin together.

"Hopefully the rain won't ruin it," Jongdae says pointedly as the soft, steady rain begins to pick up again.

"Stop worrying," Minseok laughs. He kisses Jongdae sweetly. "It's not even your birthday, so why does it matter to you?"

"Wow, you're right, the enjoyability of the birthday of the person I love the absolute most should not concern me because it's not mine. Makes total sense."

He laughs again. "Dae-"

"I'll punch the storm clouds and make'em go away," Jongdae tells him solemnly. He holds it for two seconds before they both burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a plan," he says, softly, once they've both stopped.

"You bet your cute ass it is." Jongdae gives his butt a pat to emphasize his point. It makes Minseok laugh again.

"You're ridiculous."

"I love you too," Jongdae grins. Minseok sighs, shakes his head, smiles. He closes the small distance between them to kiss Jongdae again. He brushes his dark hair out of his beautiful face lightly, softly. Softer than usual.

"Good night, Jongdae," he says.

"Good night, Minseok."

The steady rhythm of the raindrops eases them both into a comfortable sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy 28th birthday to kim minseok ♡


End file.
